Post It
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: Blaine comforting Kurt after the NYADA rejection. I'm sorry for jumping on the bandwagon and I wasn't going to but then the idea came and I had to.


**A/N: I apologise for jumping on the bandwagon but the idea just popped into my head and I couldn't resist. I will also say that I have yet to form a coherent opinion about this episode. I'm happy for Rachel b/c I love Rachel but I feel so bad for Kurt however, I feel the result was probably the most realistic, which I'm grateful for. Sure Rachel choked and I don't agree with her nagging the audition lady but the audition lady came around and went to nationals and Rachel was amazing there and Kurt barely had a part. It's highly unlikely that they would pick two students from the same school and Kurt not getting a part probably looked bad. Sooooo, idk, I kinda think this was the most reasonable outcome. I just wish we could have had a scene where someone was comforting Kurt but oh well. **

Still half asleep, he shifted on the bed to find the warmth of the lean body that he was holding oh so close when his eyes had closed. As soon as they had got back from the train station, Kurt had finally broken over his rejection letter. He had been holding it in for so long so as not to take away from Rachel's moment. That's just the type of person his boyfriend was, kind, compassionate, selfless. That's why Blaine loved him. Understandably, Kurt couldn't keep it bottled inside for ever and the minute they were tucked away in his bedroom, Kurt collapsed to the bed and let the tears pour.

Blaine had gently removed his boyfriend's shoes before doing the same to his own and crawling in snuggle behind him and showering him in love and affection and praise and comfort. A boy like Kurt deserved all of that and more and Blaine would be there until his dying day to make sure his angel knew just how special he truly was. It wasn't long before his soothing gestures and emotional exhaustion coaxed them both to sleep and Blaine was content to remain in that state until he realized his cuddle buddy was no longer wrapped in his arms nor anywhere else on the bed.

"_Kurt?_" His voice sounded a little more panicky than necessary as he sat up quickly, trying to rid his body of sleep.

"_It's like, one in the morning, Blaine. You should go back to sleep._" His boyfriend's voice was calm and relatively normal considering the distraught he had been through earlier.

"_Wait, one in the morning? Does your dad know I'm here?_"

"_Yeah. He came in about an hour ago and said you could stay 'cause he knew I was upset._"

"_Oh, ok. How are you doing?_"

"_Can't sleep_."

"_I see that._" And then Blaine actually saw. Kurt was holding his waste paper basket in one hand and a crumpled, blue post it note in the other. He whipped his eyes around the room to discover that the entire left hand side was void of the pink, blue, and green squares that had mere hours ago been placed on nearly every object. It was a sight that broke his heart and then shattered it in a million pieces to know that Kurt was doing this in the dead of night, while everyone slept, in order to hide his shame. "_Oh, Kurt. KK, come here. Just please stop that and come cuddle._" With a defeated sigh and a momentary look that loomed protest, Kurt walked slowly towards him and fell heavily back into his arms.

"_I have to do this, Blaine. I can't look at them anymore,_" Kurt mumbled sadly into his shoulder.

"_No, no you don't. Kurt, listen to me. You are going to New York and you're going this September with Rachel. While she's in school, you'll be working at a coffee shop or at some internship at a theater and then while she's studying and spending hours doing assignments, you're going to be going on auditions and starting your career._"

"_Blaine, I-I can't._" His voice sounded so broken.

"_Of course you can. Kurt, you can do anything._"

"_I'll just wait and apply next year and then we can go together. I can work in the shop and save up some money and just be with you._" He said it with a false happiness that took Blaine no time at all to see through.

"_I'm not going to let you do that. You know I want to be together but here is not the place for it. You won't be happy here and you know it. Kurt, the only place you'll ever be happy is New York and you are going as soon as possible, NYADA or not. I love you, Kurt, more than you know and I'm not going to let you settle or give up._"

"_Oh, Blaine, I-I just…..I love you too._" He placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's temple at these words and decided that that was probably enough emotional turmoil for one night.

"_Sleep or movie?_" Blaine could feel the smile spread across his boyfriend's lips, a genuine smile, and that began to lift the weight that had landed on his chest when Kurt had shown him the letter. His boyfriend had been unable to form words at that point.

"_The Notebook? I mean, if you don't mind staying up."_

"_KK,_ _if you're a bird, I'm a bird."_


End file.
